Como el humo
by Kirtasha
Summary: España e Inglaterra mantienen una conversación sobre la independencia de Cataluña en la que las debilidades y miedos de Antonio salen a la luz. One-shot, leve SpUk.


Este es un one-shot que escribí hace un año y poco más, lo tenía en el móvil y no tenía pensado subirlo pero el otro día lo volví a leer y la verdad es que me gustó la idea, así que he decidido subirlo de todas formas. Fue escrito durante el tiempo en el que se realizó el referéndum sobre la independencia de Escocia y tanto Inglaterra como España se mostraban su apoyo en los medios de comunicación por la similaridad con la situación de Cataluña. Por su puesto, lo que expreso aquí son mis propias ideas y los pensamientos que creo tendría España en este tema, si algún catalán/a se me ofende que me perdone, no escribí el fic con esa intención. ¡Besos!

PD: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 **Como el humo**

—Cataluña…

Pasó los dedos por su mejilla y fue a apartarle un mechón negro, pero recibió un manotazo de la chica, que se fue de la habitación casi corriendo.

Antonio cerró la mano y los ojos sintiendo aquella sensación amarga en el estómago. Todos los presentes les habían visto discutir. Se impresionaron al ver como aun cuando la chiquilla tendía a perder los nervios y a gritar bastante, Antonio mantenía la calma y seguía hablando con ella con una voz amable, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos solos en la sala.

Francis se acercó a su amigo y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, Antonio, ya sabes lo obstinada que es. Cualquier día se le pasarán estas tonterías, no te sientas mal por esto.

Francia le dirigió una suave sonrisa a su amigo en intentó animarle. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era ver a España triste. Si él estaba triste, entonces el mundo iba muy mal.

—Gracias Francis, pero estoy bien —dijo suspirando al final y dibujando una tenue sonrisa en su cara. —Sólo necesito salir afuera un rato. Diles que empiecen la reunión sin mí, por favor.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió con paso tranquilo. Sin embargo, a Francis le supo mal dejar a su amigo solo después de aquella escenita porque, aunque Antonio le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, él sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él y caminó hacia las ventanas sólo con el sonido de sus pasos. Cuando tiró del cristal hacia arriba y notó el viento dándole en la cara, creyó que iba a derrumbarse allí mismo. Pero no. Logró contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y bufó al aire soltando un gemido sin querer. Carraspeó y se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, recordando las palabras de Francis. Cuando respiró varias veces y notó desaparecer el empañamiento de sus ojos, dejó escapar un último suspiro. ≪Mucho mejor≫, se felicitó.

Tanteó la camisa y los bolsillos hasta dar con el paquete de tabaco y el mechero. Sacó un cigarro y puso la mano alrededor para evitar que el aire apagara el fuego.

Cuando dio la primera calada, sintió que estaba completamente calmado. Puso un pie sobre el poyete y asomó medio cuerpo agarrándose del cristal con el otro brazo. Realmente necesitaba un pitillo como agua en el desierto. Y sabía bien que fumar no estaba permitido en el edificio, pero sino lo hacía iba a explotar.

Observó el paisaje urbano y las luces que se iban encendiendo aguardando la llegada de la noche. Ahora que lo pensaba, lamentaba no haberle dicho a Francis que le acompañase. Cada discusión con Cataluña le recordaba lo solo que estaba, lo solo que se iba a quedar. Era un sentimiento horrible.

Volvió a sentir un escozor amargo en el estómago y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo idiota que era. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez. La soledad era un fantasma que le aterraba, y cuando se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de sacarlo. Sabía que no lograría dormir aquella larga noche. Chasqueó la lengua mosqueado.

—Si es que eres gilipollas... —suspiró y se llevó el cigarro a los labios, metiendo el cuerpo para adentro aun sin cerrar la ventana.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía, pero la necesitaba. Y ahora. De cualquier persona, sólo una palabra, un roce…

Entonces oyó de nuevo la puerta y unos pasos tranquilos que se dirigían al sitio donde estaba. Iba a tirar el cigarro por la ventana pero ya le daba igual. Con suerte era Alemania y le regañaba un poco.

—Hola.

La voz suave de Inglaterra se coló por sus oídos y agradeció enormemente que él estuviera allí. Daba igual si se quedaba ahí parado y no decía nada más en aquel rato, la compañía de alguien ya le hacía sentir mejor.

—Hola —respondió mirándole de reojo con su habitual sonrisa amable.

Giró la cabeza e inspiró el humo otra vez mientras Arthur abría la ventana de al lado y se apoyaba en el alféizar.

—…¿estás bien? —preguntó casi dudando de hacerlo.

Antonio le miró un poco sorprendido y meditó sus palabras. Podría decirle que sí y ver como paulatinamente Arthur lo abandonaba para volver a la reunión, pero estaba tan triste, tan confuso y tan cansado, que pensó que no pasaría nada si se sinceraba con él. Al menos con él; con una persona sería suficiente para calmar todos esos sentimientos que le sacudían como torrentes.

Apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes de Arthur y volvió a echar un vistazo a las calles de Madrid.

—No… no lo estoy.

Al principio dijo eso, una verdad sincera, y sintió que una ola de sosiego opacaba a la amargura. Luego dejó que su boca hablara todo lo que se había obligado a callar.

—Es que… no sé qué hacer con ella. Yo la quiero como no te imaginas, y lo único que ella quiere es destruirme. Es que es eso, ¿dime sino a dónde pretende llegar con todo esto? Yo, que la tengo por la niña de mis ojos, mi Cataluña. Y lo único que hace es hacerme daño.

Paró de hablar un momento y la imagen de la chiquilla gritándole furiosa vino a su cabeza.

—Es que ella no comprende que… mira, te juro que soy paciente, Arthur, pero el día que me harte… el día que me harte no sé lo que pasará.

Notó como sus manos estaban nerviosas al sacar otro cigarro. Dio una calada y el propio humo se volvió contra él con una ráfaga de viento.

—Lo entiendo.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirarle y vio comprensión en sus ojos.

Sabía que Inglaterra no era bueno con las palabras, y mucho menos con los sentimientos, por eso apreciaba el esfuerzo. Sostuvo el cigarro con los labios y cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Ah, perdona!

Arthur se extrañó ante tan repentina disculpa.

—Ni si quiera te había ofrecido uno —dijo tendiéndole el paquete de tabaco y el mechero.

Creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y dejó que se lo encendiera mientras él se llevaba su cigarro a la boca.

—Creo que se ha quedado sin gas… —dijo al intentar encenderlo varias veces inútilmente.

—Mierda. Espera —habló aun sujetando el cigarro entre los labios. Tanteó de nuevo sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada. —Ah.

Se acercó a Inglaterra hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y juntó la punta de ambos pitillos, manteniendo la cercanía hasta que logró encenderlo.

El humo salió de la boca de Inglaterra y Antonio se separó de él hasta volver a su sitio.

— _Thanks_.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia reconocer sus debilidades delante de Arthur, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sentía mejor ahora.

—Antonio. No es que se me dé muy bien aconsejar, pero creo que puedo hacerlo en este tema. Ya sabes, por Escocia.

—Adelante.

—A riesgo de que me taches de pesimista, la única verdad es que si se quiere ir, si de verdad lo quiere con todo su corazón, se irá. Y no podrás hacer nada para detenerla—tiñó sus palabras con una nota triste pero franca, sintiendo la empatía de quien pasa por la misma situación.

Antonio mantuvo un semblante firme y serio que lo hizo parecer más maduro y un poco más viejo durante unos segundos. Luego bajó la mirada, y con voz apagada preguntó:

—¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces?

Arthur le miró con pena y pensó su respuesta.

—Quererla —dijo finalmente.—Y en el caso más extremo, apoyarla. Guiarla para que sea un buen país. Aunque, claro, no todos tienen la fuerza de aparcar el rencor a un lado y tomar esa decisión —se señaló así mismo en un momento de franqueza, recordando su relación con Estados Unidos.

Antonio sonrió amargamente.

—Pero tú, tú sabes que ella no es como Estados Unidos, ni siquiera como Escocia. Ella es parte de mí, y por eso, es normal que tenga un poco de… miedo —le costó pronunciar la última palabra.

Ambos callaron y pensaron en todo lo que habían dicho. Arthur se sintió afortunado de que Escocia hubiera decidido quedarse aun cuando él iba a respetar cualquier decisión que tomara. Pero es que Cataluña no era ni de lejos Escocia, y por mucha empatía que pudiera albergar en ese momento, estaba seguro de que no podría imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo España.

Que una parte de él lo quisiera abandonar… no quería ni pensar en la clase de persona en la que se convertiría Antonio si al final aquello pasaba. Ya no sería Antonio. Ya no sería España.

Y eso que él había estado lidiando no sólo con Cataluña, también con el País Vasco, en su momento con Portugal… además de guerras y conflictos internos a lo largo de toda su vida, muchos aún vigentes a día de hoy. Siempre había sabido que había tenido esos problemas, pero no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que significaban hasta aquella conversación.

Hacía falta mucha fuerza para haber pasado por todo aquello y aun así seguir sonriendo.

Antonio le miró de repente y Arthur apartó la mirada con rapidez, consciente de que había estado mirándole todo aquel rato.

—Gracias, Arthur. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

El rubio giró el rostro y apenas mirándole murmuró:

—N-no hay de qué. Además —añadió segundos después—, ya sabes que no tienes por qué guardártelo todo, puedes hablarlo con Francis, con Prusia e Italia del sur…

—Lo sé —le cortó Antonio—, pero no quiero agobiarles ni preocuparles con mis problemas —esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Idiota —dijo Arthur sin malicia, casi reprochándole el que dijera tales tonterías.

Antonio rio y el rubio se lo tomó como una pequeña victoria. Había conseguido animarle y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

—Bueno, quizás deberíamos volver a la reunión antes de que Alemania nos mate —propuso el rubio.

—Sino nos mata antes por estar fumando.

Ambos rieron, le dieron una última calada a los cigarros, y los tiraron por la ventana.

—Entra primero mientras yo aireo esto un poco —dijo notablemente más animado.

Arthur le hizo caso y dejó al castaño haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para que el humo restante se colara por la ventana. Mientras cerraba las ventanas y escuchaba los pasos de Inglaterra alejarse de allí, notó que la sensación amarga que se clavaba en su estómago y le formaba un nudo en la garganta había desaparecido mayormente.

Pero también notó, no sin cierta sorpresa, un extraño deseo de permanecer más rato con el inglés, de poder hablar más con él, y tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor tan grande que hoy le había hecho.

—¡Eh, Arthur! ¿Te hace una copa después de la reunión?


End file.
